


Hotetl California- Ziam

by mainestage



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, Hotel California - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainestage/pseuds/mainestage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam’s friend Louis introduces him to a seemingly sweet Zayn. But Zayn has a past darker than any other.Loosely based off of the song Hotel California by the Eagles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotetl California- Ziam

Zayn Malik had been on his own since he was 15. It suited him just fine; he didn’t need someone to look after him, constantly criticizing his life choices. His lifestyle was determined by how much work he wanted to do, which was nice, because working a lot also suited him just fine. Sure he loved to laze on the couch some days, but if he was being honest with himself, the walls around him some times seemed to be constricting if he stayed home too long. He hated that feeling.  
His close friends knew about his work, but beyond that their circle was into their own business and didn’t quite care about the others affairs, (His family had long since abandoned him, and maybe it was for the better. He sure as hell agreed with his parents when they said they didn’t want his sisters exposed to ‘your sort of lifestyle’. That was probably the only thing they agreed on.) so when he offered everyone ecstasy at the club Saturday night, they all assumed he’d bought some for himself and gotten a little extra.  
One of the regular partiers, and one of his close friends, Louis almost always double dipped into the party bowl, but he made up for it by bringing hot friends with him. That particular night he did not disappoint. Accompanying him were two other guys. One extremely tall with long hair who looked like he just stepped off a plane from Jamaica, and another who was a bit taller than Louis with a close shaved head. Zayn gave them a welcoming nod and beckoned to Louis to come and talk to him for a minute.  
“Hey mate!” Louis was his usual cheery self, grinning ear to ear and looking extremely proud of his choices in the men area. “What do ya think?”  
Zayn made a show of looking over them with scrutiny. “They look squeaky clean. Just your type.”  
Louis’ laugh got partially lost in the loud throb of music. “I’ve got to dirty them up a bit then. What have you got tonight?”  
Louis was one of the select few who knew about Zayn’s choice profession. He worked in a similar line of work, but one that involvedtakingthe drugs and less clothing.  
Zayn gave one precursory glance around him before shrugging one shoulder. “Some X. A dime of blow.”  
Louis nodded. “Save the good shit for the after party, will ya? But in themean time.” Louis gave Zayn a cheeky grin and Zayn nodded, dropping two pills into the palm of his hand. “Thanks mate.”  
“Nothing for your friends?” Zayn was reminded of his company. When he looked behind Zayn they were both mingling with the crowd, the tall one dancing and the moderately tall one more laughing at the tall one.  
Louis just raised one shoulder as he downed his dosage. “The tall one’s already on some crazy shit. The other one doesn’t even drink.”  
Zayn scoffed. “What the hell is he doing here?”  
“His friend said he liked to party. I took it as a personal challenge. Get him to loosen up.” Louis rambled, obviously anxious to get back to the party.  
Zayn nodded and sat back down on the couch. “Well good luck with that.”  
“Oh come on mate, get off your pretentious arse and come join on the fun.” Louis joked, playfully kicking at his shins to prove the humor behind his words.  
Most nights, Zayn didn’t see the point in leaving the comfort of the VIP lounge. It’s not like he was interested in dancing, and hooking up wasn’t even on his mind at a trashy club like this. He socialized with the people that came to him, and that was enough for him. So with a shake of his head, he declined.  
“Alright, your loss. Make sure I’m still conscious before you leave, yeah?” Louis laughed at his own joke and turned around, leaving Zayn in the roped off section on the side of the room.  
By the time Zayn got up to go, it was around 3 am and Louis was nowhere in sight. Zayn looked around the floor for about two minutes before spotting Louis’ friend, the moderately tall one, hovering near the bar area. He looked so bored it was comical, and for the first time that night it was genuine laughter that bubbled from Zayn’s only partially intoxicated mouth.  
When he approached him, the guy smiled shyly and nodded towards the floor. “Can’t find Louis?”  
Zayn smiled and shook his head.  
“Me neither. He and my friend left me, I believe.” The guy seemed serious about the two leaving him, but he didn’t seem particularly bothered by it.  
“Come on then, they’re probably at the after party already.” Zayn said, already walking off in the direction of the exit when he realized he should probably know the kid’s name before he offered him a ride. He turned on his heel and nearly knocked into him. The guy chuckled and apologized. Zayn saw the blush on his cheeks and forced away the frown trying to hit his face. “Uhh what’s your name, mate?”  
“Liam.” He smiled and held out his hand.  
Zayn took it, mentally shaking his head the whole time.It’d be so much easier if he wasn’t so damn cute.  
They headed out to the parking lot, Zayn digging in his pockets for his keys and finding them as he approached the Range Rover.  
“Nice car!” Liam said, getting into the passenger side with enthusiasm.  
Zayn gave a little smile and got in. “Yeah thanks."Please don’t ask me what I do, kid. You’re too nice.  
"So what do you do?”  
Of course. Zayn sighed. “Sales. You?” He prayed Liam would break off into a spiel about his own business.  
“Oh alright. Yeah I’m into sales too! What do you sell?” His voice was so irritatingly innocent that Zayn wanted to yell at him.  
Was he honestly that blind? Was it hard to put two and two together? But Zayn just smiled and blurted out, “Drugs! You?” in his perkiest voice.  
Liam’s face seemed halted for a few seconds, then he said kindly, “Oh, that’s interesting. I sell real estate.”  
Zayn nodded back, feeling a bit bad for the way he dumped it on the kid. He seemed nice enough.Too nice.  
“We’re here.” Zayn murmured, pulling into the driveway. There were other cars parked everywhere else, and he was glad that the had the sense not to fuck with his parking space.  
“The after party?” Liam asked, some of the fire in his tone put out by Zayn’s admission.  
“My house. Yep.” Zayn hopped out of the car, eager to get inside to see if anyone’s broken anything yet. He told Harry to let them in at 2, but Harry was only so good at keeping things intact.  
He felt Liam’s presence following him into the house and tried to ignore him. He’d beg off eventually, once he realized he seriously didn’t want to be involved with a drug dealer. Zayn wandered around, tracking down Harry and noting that after three drinks he was absolutely incapable of any responsibility.  
After a little while of not spotting Louis and his man-candy, Zayn fell to the inevitable and went into his kitchen. As soon as he opened the door, he was met by Niall’s head swooping up from the table where he’d just done a line. His eyes met Zayn’s with an unnerving amount of judgment. He said nothing, just stepped to the side as another one of their friends took the cut off straw from Niall’s fingers. He pointedly ignored Zayn’s eyes.  
Zayn rolled his eyes. “Anyone seen Louis?” After a collective shake of heads, Zayn nodded and turned to leave.  
“Hello to you too Zayn.” Niall quipped, his blown pupils throwing accusations across the room.  
Zayn turned to him and smiled sweetly. “Don’t play these games with me Niall. It’s tiring.”  
He left before he could hear Niall’s hurt reply.  
He was met with Liam’s closer than expected chest. On his own, he was pretty tall.  
“Sorry.” Liam looked down sheepishly.  
Zayn smiled wanly. “S'fine. Still can’t find Louis.”  
Liam nodded. “Me neither.”  
Zayn’s brow furrowed. He didn’t understand why he was still lingering. Did he expect him to entertain him personally? “Listen, Liam. This isn’t what you want.”  
Liam blinked, but didn’t look confused. “What do you mean?”  
“Just trust me, you look like you’ve got a decent lot. Don’t spoil it getting mixed up with the wrong crowd.” Zayn said, his voice soundly strangely regretful in his own ears.  
“The wrong crowd? You seem pretty nice to me.” Liam smiled and tried to laugh.  
“I’m not nice, Liam. You’re way too good for me, okay?” That line usually works, so Zayn doesn’t understand why Liam is shaking his head at him.  
“Everyone does things they’re not proud of, you’re no different than me.” Liam insisted.  
“No, you’re sweet, and good. I’m reckless, impulsive. I’m a mess. Trust me. you don’t want to get involved.” Zayn resolved that it would be the end of the argument, but the look in Liam’s eyes told a very different story.  
Whatever Liam was about to say however, was cut off by Louis bouncing up with the very tall guy standing next to him. Louis’ eyes were blown, his mouth slack. The other guy only seemed partially tipsy. He patted Liam roughly on the back.  
“Hey Zayn! Great party!” Louis got out, looking around in a daze by all the lights and music.  
Zayn nodded at him and decided he was done. He took two steps towards him and threw him over his shoulder, turning to Liam and his friend. “I’m taking him to bed. I’ll take you both home.” Liam’s eyes were filled with something Zayn was afraid to identify. Could be passion, could be compassion. He needed neither.  
They were already on the second floor, so Zayn didn’t have to travel far to throw his friend down on the bed that he claimed as his own when he stayed over. He patted his shoulder. “You’re going to have one hell of a morning, Lou.”  
“Zayn?” Louis whined before Zayn could exit the room and go back into the pulsing party atmosphere.  
“Yeah?” Zayn stood in the doorway.  
“Did you see Harry?” Louis’ voice seemed especially wet, and Zayn almost groaned in exasperation at the turn in conversation.  
“Yeah mate.” Zayn agreed, hating where this conversation was going.  
“He wasfine.Like he didn’t almost die in my arms.” The pain in Louis’ voice was moving, and Zayn felt his own throat give a little clench.  
“There’s nothing you can do, mate.” Zayn insisted, though he knew the truth of the situation. The one thing Louiscould'vedone was never bring him into his world in the first place.  
That one, life changing decision seems so easy to make in the moment, but when you wake up and realize you love this guy, and don’t want him to ruin his life like you, it kicks you in the ass. Hard.  
“Nothing I can do. Absolutely nothing.” Louis repeated with a notable amount of self loathing.  
“Just get some rest, alright? I’ll make sure Harry gets home okay.” Zayn promised, wondering how the hell he was going to hold it up.  
“And Zayn? Make sure he stays off the hard stuff, yeah? Please?” Louis’ voice cracked and Zayn agreed to placate him; as if he had any say over what the boy did.  
He shut the door behind him and went to find Liam and his friend so he could take them home.  
He found Liam first. “Ready? Where’s your friend?”  
“I don’t care if you’re a mess. It’s not like I’m asking you to marry me. I just–” Liam shrugged, not willing to say the words, 'wanna hook up’.  
Zayn could understand Liam’s intentions. He only intended tosleepwith the danger, not marry it. But once you sleep with danger it gets harder and harder to stay away because just like the drugs Zayn sells, it’s addictive. Hell, Zayn had a handful of proof.  
“You don’t get it, Liam.”  
“Then explain it to me.” Liam persisted.  
Zayn huffed. “Did you see that guy in the kitchen? The blond? His name’s Niall. A few months ago he was an insurance claims adjuster. He thought fucking me would be a good time. Now? He takes his clothes off for a camera to pay for his drugs. My friend Louis? He fell in love with a guy named Harry three months ago. A few weeks ago Harry overdosed on cocaine when he was with him. Are you getting it yet?” Zayn got up in Liam’s face. “Everything we touch goes to hell. Nothing about any of us here is good, not even our intentions. So you need to get the hell out while you can because once you decide to stay, you won’t be able to leave.”  
Liam looked shocked by Zayn’s confession, but thoroughly scared, which was what Zayn was going for.  
He stood for a moment, taking it in, but then lowered his eyes. “I’m just gonna call a taxi.”  
Zayn was going to protest, but realized it was probably for the best. He took one long look at Liam’s face and honestly prayed he’d never see it again before turning and going to seek out Harry.  
If Zayn was going to fuck up the night he was at least going to make sure he censored his best friend’s ex. Not that he believed any amount of good deeds was going to change what he was; what it all was. He was past the point of wishing for that.  
Zayn was Zayn, a drug dealer. Niall was Niall, a coke addicted porn star. Louis was Louis, a stripper with a bucket load of problems. Harry was Harry, a maddeningly nice kid on the road to nowhere. But Liam was Liam, a sweet real estate salesperson, and even if Zayn had to be a fucking bitch, he would not letone. more. person.be fucked up because of him.  
All of them were stuck in the fucked up fantasy world where everything’s perfect because nothing actually is.


End file.
